Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 3
Log of BMS3B 21:49 Fezmaster I officially call this meeting of all current members of the Board of Trustees into action. 21:49 +++ ChanServ has given owner to Shadowmaster 21:49 +++ Shadowmaster has taken owner from Fezmaster 21:49 +++ Shadowmaster has taken owner from Shadowmaster 21:49 Fezmaster Everything from this point onwards will be recorded for record purposes. 21:49 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:49 Fezmaster Now, let us begin with ongoing an current affairs. 21:50 Fezmaster Does anyone have anything to bring forward before I begin? 21:50 Shadowmaster Yes. 21:50 Shadowmaster I do. 21:50 J97Auditore Let's hear then. 21:50 Shadowmaster There's a matter I need to address. 21:50 Shadowmaster Look at Category:Outdated Template Pages. 21:50 Shadowmaster Ugh. 21:50 Shadowmaster Look at Category: Outdated Template Pages. 21:50 ThatDevilGuy (Click on the to remove it) 21:51 ThatDevilGuy We have two options: 21:51 Shadowmaster http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Outdated_Template_Articles 21:51 ThatDevilGuy Mass edit and get fatigue and fill the RC. 21:52 ThatDevilGuy Or we log in as SlicerBot, get fatigued, but hide the edits. 21:52 Shadowmaster I think that's the best thing to do. 21:52 J97Auditore Yeah. 21:52 ThatDevilGuy Option 2? 21:52 Shadowmaster Since otherwise, it would just fill up the RC 40 times over. 21:53 Fezmaster It would take too long to progress through all those articles ourselves. 21:53 Fezmaster The list is always getting bigger. 21:53 Fezmaster What's our second option, SM? 21:53 ThatDevilGuy We can all use SlicerBot at the same time. 21:53 Shadowmaster Very well. 21:53 ThatDevilGuy I think. 21:53 Shadowmaster Unfortunately, I don't think I can use AWB. 21:53 Fezmaster Is Varkanax and Jmanliciousness present? 21:53 Shadowmaster I am getting a new laptop that might be able to, though. 21:54 J97Auditore Me neither. 21:54 Shadowmaster Yes, both are present. 21:54 ThatDevilGuy We can't. Manually is the only way in this case. 21:54 Varkanax Can't use AWB 21:54 ThatDevilGuy Hence the logging in. 21:54 Jmanliciousness I am. 21:54 Shadowmaster We'll have to risk filling up the RC, then. 21:54 ThatDevilGuy Wait. 21:54 Fezmaster Do we want to risk clogging it? 21:55 ThatDevilGuy If we use SlicerBot's account instead of our own, the only change would be a non-clogged up RC. 21:55 Shadowmaster We could lock the database, but that would be absolutely pointless. 21:55 ThatDevilGuy Unless someone here is epically good with AWB. 21:55 Shadowmaster Hm.. 21:55 Shadowmaster I might be able to get my own Bot soon. 21:56 ThatDevilGuy There is no need for more than one Bot on CBW. 21:56 J97Auditore Guys I'm going to be partially AFK during this because I'm working on something else right now. 21:56 Shadowmaster True, but there isn't anything saying there can't be more than one. 21:57 ThatDevilGuy But it's pointless.... and SlicerBot is in ownership of /all/ the admins, not just me. 21:57 Fezmaster Alright, J97. 21:57 ThatDevilGuy Makes life easier. 21:57 ThatDevilGuy Would anyone here like the password for SlicerBot? 21:57 Shadowmaster Via PM only. 21:57 Shadowmaster And I'll be using ShadowBot mainly. 21:58 Shadowmaster For icon purposes. 21:58 Fezmaster We'll hand the password out to all BoT members after this meeting is complete. 21:58 Fezmaster Right, so what is the final course of action we wish to take on this matter before we move on? 21:58 Shadowmaster To all admins. 21:58 ThatDevilGuy Uh, sorry, but isn't it an admin Bot? Because it has admin powers...? 21:58 Shadowmaster Not all BoT members, all admins. 21:59 Jmanliciousness I agree. 21:59 Fezmaster Very well.... 21:59 Shadowmaster My word on the matter is to use a Bot for it. 21:59 Fezmaster All in favour of this course of action where the admins use SlicerBot to clear out the outdated template category say "Aye".... 21:59 Shadowmaster Aye. 21:59 Jmanliciousness "Aye".... 21:59 Fezmaster Aye. 21:59 Varkanax Aye 21:59 J97Auditore Aye 22:00 Fezmaster TDG? 22:00 ThatDevilGuy Aye. 22:00 Shadowmaster Okay. 22:00 Fezmaster Okay 22:00 Shadowmaster On a vote of 6 - 0, the motion is passed. 22:00 Fezmaster We have an official 100% approval. This course of action will be carried out in accordance with the agreement between the members of this board. 22:01 Fezmaster Now, moving on to other matters... 22:01 Jmanliciousness What should we put on the YouTube channel? 22:01 Fezmaster Now, moving on to other matters... 22:01 Jmanliciousness What should we put on the YouTube channel? 22:01 Fezmaster TDG, I believe you have plans on re-writing the Wiki Policy. Would you like to elaborate on what you would like to re-write. 22:01 ThatDevilGuy Yes. 22:02 ThatDevilGuy Sm said he has done the blocking policy? 22:02 Shadowmaster Yes. 22:02 ThatDevilGuy I have done the image policy. 22:02 Fezmaster Whoops, sorry Jman. We'll get to you after we discuss this topic. 22:02 ThatDevilGuy Deleting needs to be redone. 22:02 ThatDevilGuy I will probably do that today... 22:02 Fezmaster Okay. 22:02 ThatDevilGuy That doesn't leave much else to changed... 22:03 ThatDevilGuy Unless you guys want the equality policy to be revised. 22:03 ThatDevilGuy ? 22:03 Shadowmaster Nah. It's fine as is. 22:03 Fezmaster Hmmm. 22:03 Fezmaster I agree. 22:03 Shadowmaster I can change it if need be. 22:03 Fezmaster We'd have to change the equality policy after consulting the wiki. 22:03 ThatDevilGuy I think it needs to be rewritten completely. Like burnt and rewritten to make sense. 22:03 ThatDevilGuy OKay. 22:03 ThatDevilGuy Not really. 22:04 Fezmaster What needs changing in the changed? 22:04 ThatDevilGuy If we alter the way the message is said, we don't. 22:04 ThatDevilGuy That is all. 22:04 Fezmaster Ah right... 22:04 Fezmaster Okay. 22:04 ThatDevilGuy Moving on to Jman's matter. 22:04 Fezmaster Okay.... 22:04 Shadowmaster BRB 22:04 Fezmaster Jman you may speak.... 22:04 Fezmaster Jmaliciousness! Your issue has been brought forward! 22:04 ThatDevilGuy Jmanliciousness. 22:04 Jmanliciousness Hmmm 22:04 Fezmaster *Jmanliciousness* 22:05 Fezmaster 22:05 Jmanliciousness I'm just wondering what is and isn't allowed on the YouTube channel 22:05 Shadowmaster Well, that depends. 22:05 Shadowmaster What do you have in mind? 22:05 Jmanliciousness Since, it's obvious due to the other admins delays that the Podcast isn't happening anytime soon. 22:05 Jmanliciousness I was thinking that we could have some sort of weekly series. 22:06 Jmanliciousness Around 30 seconds to a minute long. 22:06 ThatDevilGuy I have an idea. 22:06 Shadowmaster I don't see how that wouldn't be allowed. Could you go into further detail? 22:06 ThatDevilGuy Someone makes all the admins/whoever self-MOCs and makes a stop-motion. BUt that could be a little difficult... 22:07 Jmanliciousness What TDG said, that's what I was thinking. 22:07 Fezmaster Hmmmm. 22:07 Fezmaster I dunno.... 22:07 Fezmaster That could put a bit of pressure on the person who's doing the stop-motion 22:07 Jmanliciousness Well 22:08 Jmanliciousness It would be two people kinda, one writer and one the producer. 22:08 Fezmaster We could ask certain members of CBW with YouTube accounts if they wanted to upload their material onto the channel. 22:08 ThatDevilGuy I don't think that's a good idea... 22:08 Jmanliciousness Like Community videos? 22:08 Jmanliciousness Eh.. 22:09 ThatDevilGuy The channel could just be a bunch of videos from TH, Ihu, etc. 22:09 ThatDevilGuy Nothing really CBW-ly. 22:09 Shadowmaster I think that's what we originally had in mind. 22:09 Jmanliciousness No-ones really been posting anything, though. 22:10 Jmanliciousness Which is why my new idea was set in mind. 22:10 Fezmaster Maybe we should get organised and do the podcast.... 22:10 Fezmaster 22:10 Fezmaster And also utilize Jman's idea to add more variety to the channel. 22:10 Fezmaster Varkanax? J97Auditore? 22:10 J97Auditore Yes? 22:10 Fezmaster Any say on the matter? 22:11 ThatDevilGuy I say we get off our buts and do something with the podcast. 22:11 J97Auditore Yes 22:11 Jmanliciousness Yeah 22:11 J97Auditore But I still do not have a mic. 22:11 Jmanliciousness I have everything set up. 22:11 Shadowmaster I can't do anything on the matter. 22:11 Jmanliciousness But, no one's been wanting to get up and actually do it. 22:11 ThatDevilGuy If I do recall, CB had an issue involving privacy? 22:12 Jmanliciousness Yeah, but we asked him to make a public account. 22:12 Jmanliciousness On Skype. 22:12 Varkanax Working on that 22:12 Jmanliciousness He just hasn't done it yet. 22:12 Varkanax I don't have a private account 22:12 Varkanax Will do soon 22:12 ThatDevilGuy But that's understandable. 22:12 ThatDevilGuy We can just use voices, by the way. 22:12 Jmanliciousness Podcast is /only/ voices... 22:12 ThatDevilGuy Derp. :S 22:13 Shadowmaster Hm... 22:13 Shadowmaster Speaking of CBW. 22:13 Shadowmaster (XD) 22:13 Shadowmaster I think we need some more promotional things. 22:13 ThatDevilGuy that goes without saying. 22:13 Fezmaster Agreed. 22:14 Jmanliciousness That's a given, actually. 22:14 Fezmaster I was actually about to bring that up. 22:14 J97Auditore Don't look at me, I made the best advertisement THERE IS. 22:14 Shadowmaster For example... 22:14 J97Auditore 22:14 Shadowmaster Oh, right. 22:14 Shadowmaster I forgot to make my advertisement. 22:14 Shadowmaster I've been lacking in that matter. 22:14 Fezmaster Quite a few people say they are planning to make ads, but I have not noticed any progress as of late. 22:14 Shadowmaster But I think there should be some CBW shorts. 22:15 Fezmaster SM, if completed, BIONICLE: Collision could be used as an advertisement. 22:15 J97Auditore I think my advertisement actually succeeded in getting some YTers to join CBW. 22:15 Jmanliciousness Yeah. 22:15 Shadowmaster That's true, but without Phyrrus, Collision's progress has been greatly slowed. 22:15 ThatDevilGuy Getting users from MOCpages may also help. 22:15 Fezmaster Ihu is going to get involved in the project once all the issues of his move and housing are resolved. 22:15 J97Auditore Indeed. 22:15 Fezmaster Oh yeah.... 22:15 Fezmaster How has general advertising on other wikis been going? 22:16 Varkanax I'm on BZP now... 22:16 Varkanax Posting the XMS 22:16 J97Auditore MOCpages and deviantArt especially. 22:16 J97Auditore I can handle MOCpages well, since I am fairly popular there. 22:17 Shadowmaster I am going to make an ad for Collision too, and that will also advertise CBW. 22:19 Shadowmaster So. 22:19 Jmanliciousness Hmm 22:19 Fezmaster Right, any other issues on the subject on promotion we should all know? 22:19 Fezmaster Or shall we move on? 22:19 ThatDevilGuy Move on. 22:19 J97Auditore Yes 22:19 Jmanliciousness So, are we doing the stop motion thing? or not? 22:19 Varkanax Yeah 22:19 Fezmaster Oh, right..... 22:20 Fezmaster All in favour of the stop-motion weekly update say "aye". 22:20 Jmanliciousness Aye. 22:20 Fezmaster On the CBW YT channel. 22:20 ThatDevilGuy Aye. 22:20 Fezmaster Aye. 22:20 ThatDevilGuy Shadowmaster. J97Auditore. 22:20 ThatDevilGuy Varkanax. 22:20 J97Auditore Aye 22:20 Varkanax Yeah? 22:20 Varkanax Aye 22:20 Shadowmaster Aye. 22:21 ThatDevilGuy Motion passed. 22:21 Jmanliciousness Now... 22:21 Jmanliciousness Who's to produce? And who's to write? 22:21 Jmanliciousness Or who's to do both, if they're really committed. 22:21 Varkanax Too busy. 22:21 Varkanax :S 22:22 Varkanax Sorry... 22:22 Fezmaster Aye. 22:22 Fezmaster I can do the writing... 22:22 Shadowmaster Hm... 22:22 J97Auditore Me or Jman can produce. 22:22 ThatDevilGuy I think Jman should do the stop-motion. 22:22 Fezmaster Since these scripts are only short, I can write them quickly and easily. 22:22 Shadowmaster I do plan on making some STARS MOCs of the CBW users... 22:22 J97Auditore Agreed with TDG. 22:22 Shadowmaster But I suck at stop-motion. 22:22 Jmanliciousness @CB: Yep. 22:22 ThatDevilGuy He seems to be the most dedicated. 22:22 Jmanliciousness Oh thanks guys. 22:22 J97Auditore (not because I don't want to do work. ) 22:22 Jmanliciousness 22:23 Jmanliciousness Hmm 22:23 ThatDevilGuy And the best, but I don't want to offend anyone. D: 22:23 Jmanliciousness Now, the thing with me is...MOCs. 22:23 J97Auditore How so? 22:24 Jmanliciousness I may not have the parts to make the self MOCs of the admins. (I'm counting minis as well) 22:24 ThatDevilGuy Use other MOCs? 22:24 J97Auditore If not I can do it.. 22:24 J97Auditore I have enough pieces for everyone. 22:24 J97Auditore Let's see. 22:25 J97Auditore Jman, TDG, CB, SM, Varkanax, myself, SA, B1202, and Lio. 22:25 J97Auditore Right? 22:25 Jmanliciousness Yeah. 22:25 Jmanliciousness That's 'bout it. 22:25 Jmanliciousness I mean, usually I'd just use my own MOCs. 22:25 Jmanliciousness But that'd kinda be...eh. 22:25 J97Auditore Yeah. 22:26 Jmanliciousness Since most users would be like "Why only Jman's MOCs?" 22:26 Jmanliciousness So, I think J97 should produce. O: 22:26 ThatDevilGuy So, J97 is doing the stop-motion? 22:26 Fezmaster J97 are you happy to accept this challenge? 22:26 J97Auditore Sure. 22:26 Varkanax GTG 22:26 *** Varkanax left #BoTMeeting 22:26 Fezmaster Maybe you and Jman can swap every now and then. 22:27 J97Auditore Maybe. 22:27 Jmanliciousness Maybe I can just do random shorts, while J97 does a primary series. 22:27 J97Auditore How about we release them every sunday? 22:27 Jmanliciousness Hmm 22:27 J97Auditore So I can have all weekend to work. 22:27 Jmanliciousness Yeah, that's sounds good. 22:27 Fezmaster Okay then. 22:27 Jmanliciousness Maybe I can just do random shorts, while J97 does a primary series. 22:27 Fezmaster That sounds good. 22:27 J97Auditore Sounds right. 22:28 Fezmaster Your BIONICLE shorts can go on the channel. 22:28 Jmanliciousness Alright. 22:28 J97Auditore I guess we begin next week? 22:28 Jmanliciousness Hmm 22:28 Jmanliciousness Yeah. 22:28 J97Auditore Or whatever sunday is closest to when I finish the MOCs 22:28 Fezmaster Alright, then this movement is offically approved. 22:28 Fezmaster *officially* 22:28 Shadowmaster Hm.. 22:28 J97Auditore Would there be quest stars every now and then? 22:28 J97Auditore *quest 22:28 Jmanliciousness So, the primary series is written by CB, and produced by J97. 22:29 J97Auditore *guest 22:29 Jmanliciousness *guest 22:29 Fezmaster Yes. 22:29 Fezmaster You are correct. 22:29 Jmanliciousness Alright 22:29 J97Auditore Was that to me or Jman? 22:29 Jmanliciousness And I'll just do my usual routine on the shorts. 22:29 Fezmaster Jman. 22:29 Fezmaster Now, is there anything else we wish to discuss? 22:30 Fezmaster Or do we want to wrap this meeting up? 22:30 Jmanliciousness Does the series get a page on CBW as a normal page? Or a Project page? 22:30 Shadowmaster I say normal page. 22:30 Fezmaster Normal page I'd say...... 22:30 ThatDevilGuy Yeah 22:30 Jmanliciousness Agreed. 22:30 J97Auditore Yes 22:30 Fezmaster Anything else to talk about? 22:30 Jmanliciousness Nope. 22:30 J97Auditore I guess we would upload them to YT on the CBW account? 22:30 Fezmaster Does anyone have anything else to say? 22:31 Jmanliciousness @J97: Yes. 22:31 ThatDevilGuy yes. 22:31 Jmanliciousness Hmm, when do you guys assume the Podcast will be released? 22:31 ThatDevilGuy Admin colours = blue = the admin wikicon colour 22:31 Shadowmaster I say the colors remain as they are. 22:32 J97Auditore Admin colors? 22:32 ThatDevilGuy Fine, moving on. 22:32 Fezmaster The podcast will be released when all members have their communication problems resolved.... 22:32 J97Auditore Indeed 22:32 J97Auditore Actually. 22:32 J97Auditore I wonder if my iPod has a mic. 22:32 ThatDevilGuy It does. 22:32 ThatDevilGuy Download the Skype app. 22:32 J97Auditore Okay, then that's solved. 22:32 Jmanliciousness Yeah. 22:32 Jmanliciousness So, we can probably do it soon. 22:33 J97Auditore Correct. 22:33 Jmanliciousness Since, TDG has a mic and Skype, correct? 22:33 Jmanliciousness All we need now is for SM, SA, Lio, B1202, and CB to get accounts and such. 22:33 ThatDevilGuy I have my iPod. 22:34 J97Auditore I don't think B1202 could do it 22:34 Jmanliciousness Oh, right. 22:34 J97Auditore Since he can't even come on Mibbit. 22:34 Jmanliciousness B1202 already stated he couldn't/ 22:34 ThatDevilGuy *Lio is now PepsiCola99 22:34 J97Auditore Easier jsut to call him Lio. 22:34 Jmanliciousness No u. 22:34 Fezmaster I have no matters left to discuss. Other than the fact that we have had a small increase in new users, which is pleasing. But there is not much we can talk about in that field, other than we have gained more users. 22:34 Shadowmaster I can't do it. 22:35 J97Auditore So... meeting adjourned? 22:35 Jmanliciousness I guess so. 22:35 Fezmaster Right then. 22:36 Fezmaster I officially call this meeting to a close. All conversation following this point will not be recorded. The next Board of Trustees meeting will next be held at a designated time slot decided by the current member of the BoT. Motions *The clearing of the Outdated Template articles via . *Discussion of possible rewriting of CBW policy. *The implementation of a weekly-updated stopmotion series on the CBW YouTube channel. Participants Present Absent There were no board members absent during this meeting. Category:Administration